


Loss

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Aang, Beta Iroh, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Sad Ending, Why do I do this to myself, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko doesn’t make it after Azula hits him with lighting. Can the Gaang cope?
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187
Collections: Fantastic A:TLA Fanfics!





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad my feelings just commit suicide.

Zuko lay pale against the red silk sheets. Katara has done everything she could to try and save him. They had sent for Spirit water but by the time it would come, Azula’s lighting would have killed him. 

No matter what Katara did, it didn’t work. The alpha felt tears of frustration gathering in her eyes. Iron placed a hand on her shoulder. The beta also had tears in his eyes. His head was hung low. 

Azula has been hanged a little ago for disgracing Agni Kai by targeting someone that’s not her opponent. 

Zuko opened his eyes. “I need to talk to everyone. Please.”

Katara nodded and grabbed the group. 

“Sokka and Jet are getting Spirit Water,” Katara whispered. Toph’s milky eyes were red, proof that the alpha had been crying. Aang sniffed, tears still spilling down the beta’s cheeks.

“Toph, come here please.” Zuko asked.

Toph sat next to him in the bed. 

“When I first met you, I underestimated you. I thought of you as weak. Now that I’ve begun to know you, I realized you are brave. Kind. Compassionate. And the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Please don’t lose your attitude. People say it’s rude. I think it’s what defines you. I wish I could’ve taken you on that life changing mission. But you did it yourself. You fought your parents and came out strong. You showed the world who Toph Beifong truly is. You showed me who she really is. And I will never forget you.” Zuko said.

“C’mon, Sparky. You’re not leaving. You gotta show this pile of shit called a nation who’s boss.” Toph said, tears betraying the false smile on her lips.

“Aang,” Zuko starts, before violent coughs rack his body, looking weaker every minute.

Aang immediately runs to the master benders side. “Yeah,” he says, voice cracking.

“First, I’m sorry. For hunting you, for hurting you, for trying to be someone I’m not. My inner turmoil hurt you and you shouldn’t have forgave me. I should have been left in the dust to wither away. But you needed someone’s help to learn to firebend and like hell was I going to let Azula rule. You showed me forgiveness. Thank you. It is a lesson I will never forget.” Zuko says, a weak smile gracing his lips. Aang’s body shook with sobs as he hugged the firebender. 

“No. You didn't only deserve my forgiveness but the entire world at your feet. In my eyes, you will always be someone of immense value. I only hope you see yourself in a similar fashion before…” Aang says, before choking on his words and his sadness getting the best of him.

Katara walks over to Zuko and pulls the omega’s head into her lap. She smiles, eyes full of love and adoration and shining with tears. Tears that threatened to break loose and open a flood of pain that was thrumming beneath the surface. 

“Katara. I don’t know what to say. You…. I thought of you as a sister. Not the Azula kind, mind you, but a real sister. You taught me what it felt like to be loved and part of a family. You held me when I broke and didn’t think of me as weak when I let my guard down. I… I really did love you Katara. Not in the romantic way but as a truly close family me ever and friend. I can’t repay you for what you have done. But I have one last favor to ask.” Zuko said.

“Anything,” the alpha swore.

“Tell your brother and Jet that I truly did have feelings for them. I had to say no because I knew I wouldn’t leave a fight from Azula unharmed. Please.” Zuko begged.

Katara’s body convulsed as the dam finally broke. 

“I can’t. And I won’t because I’m not going to lose you. Please, please just wait. They’re coming. Tell them yourself, I won’t let you die, god damn it,” Katara said, tears running tracks down the tan skin of her cheek.

“Please.” Zuko said, pain etched in his voice.

Iroh stepped forward and pulled the waterbender back into the comfort of Toph and Aang’s arms. He stepped forward to greet his nephew one last time. 

“Uncle. You, you showed me love for the first-“ Zuko starts before he immediately spasms as lighting courses through his body. 

Iroh grabs his shoulder, wincing at the touch of electricity, but powering through. 

Zuko frowned. “Sorry. You showed me love for the first time. I didn’t understand what it was until I met Katara. Then I spent each and every day regretting what I did to you. And then the truth hit me during a terribly acted play. I spoke against my father's general and he burnt and banished me. I disrespected you, hurt you, and left you. And what do you do? You welcome me with open arms. I realized that day in the tent that Ozai was never my father. You were. And I would like to thank you with all of my heart for it.” Zuko said, tears now dripping down his face too.

The tea master’s eyes released tears. “I thought of you as my son too, Zuko. May the spirits treat you right.”

Zuko smiles. His eyes closed. Katara moves forward to try and heal him but Aang holds her back.

“You’ll only put him in more pain. Let him rest. We will see him once more when the spirits deem us worthy to join him.” he says, an age old wisdom shining in his eyes.

Zuko’s mouth parts lightly allowing one last ragged breath to leave his lips, and then silence. Not a beating of a heart or breath of air to signal signs of life. Toph broke first.

She ran sobbing to Zuko and clutched the boy’s dead body in small frail hands. The rest join slowly, the agony clear in jerky movements and pained steps.

That moment Jet and Sokka burst through the door, victorious smile on both their faces. “We got the spirit water,” Sokka yells, happiness coloring his voice. Jet froze when he looked at the scene before him. Sokka follows his gaze and shocked silence stuns him too.

“We don’t need it anymore,” Katara whispers.

Sokka’s heart broke. No. No, this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Zuko was supposed to heal so they could tell him they had feelings for him. They would marry, mate, and start a family. He wasn’t supposed to die. Eyes gathered with tears that spilled over in a steady stream

Jet felt tears slip down his face but a sense of numbness had overtaken him. The lifeless form of his omega had shocked him to his core. 

The pair joined the group and mourned silently over the loss of a great man in the body of a boy.

After the funeral, the entire nation seemed to mourn with the Gaang. They had been looking forward to seeing Zuko rule as they had heard of his bravery and valor. 

Iroh took the throne with a heavy heart and the kingdom silently held the weight of the loss with him.

Katara approached Jet and Sokka after the funeral. Aang had confirmed that Zuko had made it to the Spirit World safely and was happily waiting for them to join. He told him the Zuko hoped that it would be a long time before they met him in the Spirit World.

Sokka saw his sister approach but ignored her.

“He told me to tell you something.” she said, sliding up on the balcony next to the pair.

“What,” Jet asked, gaze not leaving the sight of the sun's last embers scorching the sun.

“He had feelings for you. He said no because he knew that this would happen. He was just as afraid of losing you as you were of losing him.” she said.

The pair of alphas were shocked into silence. The waterbender smoothly glided away after delivering her piece.

“He loved us too. But we were all too afraid to admit it.” Jet said, tears once more threatening to slip from his eyes. 

Sokka shook his head firmly, shocking Jet. 

“He’s waiting for us. In the Spirit World, that is. When we die, he’ll be waiting for us and we’ll finally tell him how we feel. We’ll live the rest of time in the Spirit world.” Sokka said.

“Together.” Jet replies firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please.


End file.
